


Однострочники, 17.24 Мэри застукала братьев и это перевернуло её мир

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Мэри застукала братьев и это перевернуло ее мир. Что-нибудь очень неожиданное.





	Однострочники, 17.24 Мэри застукала братьев и это перевернуло её мир

"Им достаточно умереть, чтобы переосмыслить"  
Мэри фыркала, когда это говорил отец. Он говорил это про волколаков, вампиров и ведьм.

"Мёртвые понимают, что человек им не пища"  
Она соглашалась.

"Жаль только поздно", - никогда не произносилось вслух.

В первые дни после возвращения, не веря ещё, что вот эти два шкафообразных мужика - её дети, Мэри заметила странное. Прикосновения между ними - совсем не мужские, нежные, ласковые, словно не братские. Бурно поцапавшись, они запирались подальше от нее, и... Чёрт, в бункере слишком хорошая звукоизоляция!

А когда она услышала за неплотно прикрытой дверью стоны и приглушённое: "Терпи, Сэмми, потом станет полегче, да, да, вот так!", и всхлипы, шипение и очень, очень старательно скрываемую возню, она не выдержала. Ушла. Из бункера, из их жизни. Запретила себе вспоминать своих мальчиков и свои планы на жизнь, как вырастут, приведут в дом невесток и внуков. Не приведут. Обида с оттенком брезгливости.

Достаточно оказалось умереть.

Зависнув в безвременье неразличимым для смертных и сверхъестественных духом, Мэри бродила по короткой дорожке жизни и не могла разобрать. Когда и откуда в ней выросло высокомерие к сыновьям? Её занесло сразу на самое горькое в памяти: "Да, да, Сэмми, вот так!"

Дин вытащил зазубренный кривой гвоздь, предпоследний. Кровать и комната в крови, аптечка разворошена, иглы и спирт наготове.

\- Мам, помоги! - Дин ожидающе повернулся к двери. В ответ только шорох.

Сэм, завёрнутый под ним как креветка, чтобы не вырвался и не навредил себе, когда тело обезумеет от боли, лишь сжал рукой, молчаливо напомнив: "Всё сам."

А потом, раскидав заскорузлые простыни, они спали на голой кровати. Сэм, свернувшийся вокруг раны, и Дин, защищающий его от всего. Мэри готова была развоплотиться ещё раз. Старший и младший, какими она никогда их не видела. В детстве не повезло, а сейчас сама отказалась.

"Жаль только поздно", - безмолвно стучало в голове, опять.


End file.
